


“ Why are you naked? ”

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, in the middle, of a sith and a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Story was created from a ask on tumblr titled. "Why are you naked?" A long time ago. It's about time I shared it on here ;D





	“ Why are you naked? ”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hippiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/gifts).



Theron prided himself on never being caught off guard….Most of the time.

Still the sight before him caused the spy to stare dumbfounded while in the small doorway. 

Inside Lana Beniko’s new official office of Diplomatic Relations was the said head of diplomats herself and the new young Emperor Sass’Helios’Azuras. Which in of itself would not cause Theron’s mouth to be currently on the floor with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

However the sight of Sass complety naked and sprawled across the large desk with Lana fucking the chiss with an unimaginably large strap-on most definitely would. 

“Close the door if you mind?” Lana asked curtly staring Theron straight in the eye while giving Sass a few harsh thrusts. Theron hurriedly closed the door, eyes never leaving the sight before him. 

“Why are you naked? It’s the middle of the day and Sass has a meeting in an hour.” 

At this the new Head of Diplomats picked up a new datapad off the table where Sass was currently moaning inherently. With a swipe of her hand and a few key strokes she looked up today’s schedule, all the while teasing Sass’s hole with her throbbing strap on. 

“There! It’s been moved over to tomorrow, those Zeltrons seem to be having fun by themselves anyway.” At this she set the pad aside and gripped the panting Chiss’s hips in a firm grip forcing in a series of punishing thrusts. Sass let out a series of needy whines and moans.

To which Theron could feel his pants becoming tightly uncomfortable at the sounds of Sass getting currently thoroughly fucked continued to fill the room. He grew even more aroused at the lustful gaze his boyfriend gave him before a invisible force pulled him across the room in front of said desk where the Chiss and the Sith were fucking. Sass nuzzled his cheek against the spy’s inner thighs before flicking a tongue against Theron’s covered manhood.

“Ummm.” Theron let out a soft groan as Sass’s soft lips mouthed his cock, sucking gently through the now damp cloth. 

“So are you going to join in or not Shan?“ Lana huffed out cheeks slightly pink as she thrust even faster into the chiss, reaching down to grasp Sass’s leaking azure cock. 

At this the emperor merely purred in delight while nuzzling the spy’s crotch. Meanwhile Lana raised her eyebrow in a mocking manner at Theron, combined with a vicious smirk made Theron toss back a determined frown at the Sith. Before hurriedly unzipping his fly and pressing his cock against Sass’s lips, to which his chiss lover kissed along Theron’s already harden length eagerly, eyes closed with a hand gripping the desk edge as he was pushed forwards.

“Hello there to you to baby.” Theron said while steadying Sass with both his arms making sure his lover was secure and not likely to topple off the edge from Lana’s…..Enthusiasm. 

Who was currently laying butterfly kisses along Sass’s spine. Which sent delightful shivers along the chiss’s lean backside. And with an appreciative grin from Sass, before turning those bright crimson eyes on Theron. With a smirk the chiss took the spy’s manhood in his smiling lips, lapping at the tip eagerly, before taking the spy’s leaking cock deeper in to his mouth. Theron wasted no time and started to thrust carefully into the welcoming warm mouth. At this point Sass was laying on his side knees tucked under him and cock already spilling across the desk.

“See Sass? I was right to get a durasteel desk, so much easier to clean.” Lana mummered reaching down with a finger to scoop up a drop of the chiss’s seed before bringing it to her lips before flicking her tongue out to savor the sweet taste. 

The emperor reached one hand out to grab Theron’s hand gently while reaching out the other to grab his Sith’s lovers hand in the same manner. The panting Chiss brought both hands together onto his slender harden cock. Sass had made the movement slow and deliberate in a gentle grasp giving both the opportunity to pull away at any time. And once both a tan hand and a pale one was laying on his manhood Sass pulled his own away. 

Lana and Theron both stared intently at each other for a solid moment where neither made a move. Till Theron with a smirk asked in a husky voice. 

“So are you going to join in or not Beniko?” 

Lana with a determined glare grasped a harden blue cock in a firm grasp and began to tug in a quick twisting motion. While Theron pressed his thumb against the head swirling a lavender-colored head slowly. This combined with the thick toy-phallus stuffed in him, along with Theron’s alluring musk as Sass mouthed along his manhood sent the man over the edge. Coating both Lana’s and Theron’s hands in his seed, as the spy felt his own release nearing who in turned coated the chiss’s eager lips and face in his own seed. All three were panting as their orgasms climaxed.

Both Lana and Theron were bent over their chiss lover, panting heavily. Lana looked up into the spy’s hazed over hazel eyes, while Theron looked into the Sith’s intense golden eyes.

Lana took in Theron’s flushed face and redden lips, before making a snap decision.

Reaching out a hand she grasped the spy’s jacket and tugged him forward into a harsh kiss. Theron stood still in shock, yet after a few moments he relaxed into the kiss and even began to return it hesitatingly. Yet soon enough passion took over as his chapped lips brushed against Lana’s soft pink ones that tasted of Alderaan’s moonflowers. Their kiss was in fact only broken by the sounds of deep snores from below them. Surprised both looked down to the sight of Sass in deep slumber with a pleased smile on his face, and deep rumbles coming from his mouth. Theron let out an amused snort before turning back to the Sith. 

“So….Does Sass fall asleep right afterwards on you too?”


End file.
